Transcrafters
All villains will be listed in bold. All main characters will be listed in italic. The list is in chronological order: Prehistory * Ocelot (killed by Caveman tribe) * Caveman tribe (killed by The Fallen) * Alpha Triyon (killed by The Fallen) * Nexus Prime (killed by The Fallen) * Vector Prime (killed by The Fallen) * The rest of original Primes (killed by The Fallen) Transformers: War for Cybertron * Autobot Protoforms (killed by Megatron, Barricade, Brawl and Decepticon Protoforms) Inbetween * Zeta Prime (most certainly killed because he was replaced as the leader of the Autobots by Sentinel Prime) Assault on energon generator * Arcee (killed by Starscream) * Elita-One (killed by Starscream) * Chromia (killed by Starscream) 1965 * Cliffjumper (killed by Megatron) * All Autobot Protoforms (killed by Megatron and Cybertron Protoforms) * Cybertron Protoforms '(killed by Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Autobot Protoforms) * '''Ark Seekers '(killed by Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Roadbuster, Hot Rod and Springer) Inbetween * Archibald Witwicky (died of old age) * Lyndon B. Johnny (died of old age) * Tom Banachek (died of old age) 2014 (Transcrafters) * USA soldiers (killed by Blackout and Scorpoonok) * 'Scorpoonok '(killed by J4U) * Sector 7 soldiers (killed by Wreckage) * 'Wreckage '(killed by Sector 7 soldiers) * 'Transcrafters Protoforms '(killed by J4U and Bumblebee) * 'Frenzy '(killed by Bumblebee) * Sector 7 agents (killed by Starscream) * 'Bonecrusher '(killed by J4U) * Helicopter pilot (killed by Starscream) * 'Blackout '(killed by J4U) * USA soldiers (killed by Brawl) * Jazz ''(killed by Brawl) * '''Brawl '(killed by J4U) * 'Transcrafters Protoforms '(killed by Ironhide, Bumblebee, J4U and Ratchet) * 'Megatron '(killed by Optimus Prime; later resurected) Inbetween * J4U ''(reconstructed into Subwoofer) * '''Tidal Wave '(killed by Autobots and N.E.S.T.) 2016 (Transcrafters: Revenge of the Dragon) * Michael (killed by ROTD Protoforms) * NEST soldiers (killed by ROTD Protoforms) * 'ROTD Protoforms '(killed by Sideswipe, Subwoofer, Skids and Mudflap) * 'Sideways '(killed by Subwoofer) * Soldiers (killed by Ravage) * 'ROTD Protoforms '(killed by Subwoofer) * 'Breakdown '(killed by Subwoofer) * 'Alice '(killed by Subwoofer) * 'Grindor '(killed by Optimus Prime) * Optimus Prime ''(killed by Megatron; later resurected) * USA army general (killed by The Fallen) * USA army (killed by The Fallen) * ''Mudflap ''(killed by Rampage) * '''Ravage '(killed by Bumblebee) * 'Rampage '(killed by Bumblebee) * 'Mixmaster '(killed by Subwoofer) * 'Long Haul '(killed by Bumblebee) * 'Overload '(killed by Bumblebee) * 'Hightower '(killed by Jolt) * 'Demolishor '(killed by Jolt) * Skids ''(killed by Devastator) * '''ROTD Protoforms '(killed by Bumblebee, Subwoofer and Jolt) * '''Devastator (killed by Subwoofer) * ROTD Protoforms (killed by Subwoofer, Bumblebee and Jolt) * Jetfire ''(died because of giving Optimus his parts) * ''Jolt ''(died because of giving his spark to speed up Optimus' surgery) * NEST soldiers (killed by Decepticons) * ''Mikaela Banes ''(killed by ROTD Protoforms) * '''ROTD Protoforms '(killed by Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Subwoofer, Sideswipe and Ratchet) * '4 Dark Energon Structures '(killed by Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Subwoofer, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Sideswipe) * 'The Fallen/Megatronus '(killed by Optimus Prime) 2019 (Transcrafters: Depths of the Void) * 'Iron Golems '(killed by Subwoofer, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Mirage and NEST) * 'Stinger '(killed by Subwoofer) * Scout Team Alpha Leader (killed by Driller) * Scout Team Alpha (killed by Driller)